Techniques have been proposed in which, in a hybrid automobile that travels by using one or both of an engine and a motor, an energy flow between the engine, the motor, a battery, and tires is displayed (see Patent Documents 1, 2, and 3).
In these techniques, icons representing the engine, the motor, the battery, and the tires are displayed, and a displaying portion representing an energy flow such as an arrow is displayed between the icons.